Right Before Your Eyes
by DontShakeThePokeball
Summary: Takes place after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Spoilers up to end of second season. Concerned with the events of two days prior the people of Avatar find themselves thinking of others they didn't expect and wonder what lays before them.


First thing's first. I do not own the avatar which is probably a good thing because, if I did then who knows what I'd do to the story XD;

Secondly, I have to thank Ali for being the best BETA ever! She has been able to cope with my crazy avatardness and horrible grammar.

Lastly, for anyone who reads this thank you for even stopping by! I know the first chapter is rather odd, and not much happens in it but, I have big, big things planned for the future of this fic! My writing is far from perfection but, I hope to improve in the future. Please enjoy. : )

* * *

He was encompassed in an oppressive amount of dark. Every which way he turned there was no light, no sound, no anything. Just an opaque stillness.

"Uncle!" the young man cried in hope of hearing a response, but only silence answered. Though, the area was void of light he could feel his surroundings spinning and his head quickly began to ache.

"I need to find my way out of here," he breathed the words heavily. "There has to be an exit somewhere." Reaching out in front of himself he started walking, taking cautious steps. Being lost was bad, but being injured as well would only make matters worse. Continuing forward he felt the ground become soft and gooey. It felt like he was stepping in mud. Whatever it was, it was slick and made standing upright a difficult task. Upon taking his next step his footing was completely lost and cause for him to fall back. Expecting the impact to come fast, and hard, he was surprised to not feel it at all. Instead he was once again standing strait only this time he was waist deep in water. Around him were illuminated crystals that created beautiful reflections against the wet surface. Not far from where he was he could hear something, something that sounded like...crying? Peering forward, he saw a figure and called out to it.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The noise continued but the figure looked directly at him, showing no signs of being the one who was making the din.

"Uncle?" Again, there was no response to the boy's words. "Uncle is that you? How'd you get here?" Rising from its place the figure stood and approached him. Following the figure's movements a voice filtered through the continuous cries.

"I'm disappointed." Though the figure was unrecognizable by sight, the voiced clicked instantly. It was his uncle but, who was the one crying?

"Why are you disappointed? What is it that I have done?" He knew that there was something he had done to upset his uncle, but what was it?

"I thought you changed. I trusted you and then...then you..." The voice had changed. It was a girl speaking now...who ever it was, she was behind him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to betray your trust." Guilt suddenly hit him and he felt compelled to apologize despite his unknowing of what he did wrong. Twisting his body in an attempt to turn around and face the girl he apparently upset, he found himself unable to move. The water had become still and firm around him, yet it remained unfrozen.

"Sorry, you're sorry!? I don't think that begins to cover what happened!" As the girl behind him started to yell, he felt his body sink into the water.

"Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused?!" Again he sank, at least a foot more this time. It wouldn't take long for him to be completely submerged. Inhaling deeply, he prepared to hold his breath for however long he must.

"You almost voided the world of its hope!" As the girl enunciated her angry words louder the water become colder, making the air in his lungs lessen. He dropped another foot into the pool and water was now traveling up his nose. He knew he was doomed. Once his head was completed submerged he quickly sank through the water. Aware that he'd be nearly inaudible didn't stop him from yelling sorry as he pawed the water trying to make it back to the surface. Crying could still be heard even though he was so far in the water he couldn't even see the surface. Focusing on the noise he found it wasn't crying he heard, but laughter. Someone was laughing at him as he was suffering, dying even.

Suddenly, the water was rushing past him and a large dragon that he had seen before was approaching him in a furious rage. Using the last of his breath he screamed while the dragon sped toward him even faster. Just as they were about to collide the young man awoke to find himself sitting upright in his bed, with a scream still in his throat.

"It was a dream...?"

"And quite a dream it must of been Zuzu. What's wrong? Still feel like you betrayed uncle? Seriously, get over it. You made the right choice." It was his sister, Azula who was sitting on a chair opposite his bed, a smile present on her face. The laughter he heard must have come from her while she was mocking his tormented sleep.

"What are you doing in my room?" His voice was low and quiet, but tainted with annoyance.

"Oh nothing, just checking on you. Thought you might be hungry." She tossed an apple to her less than enthused brother who caught it with ease. "A prince needs his strength." Standing she looked at Zuko and displeasure could be seen on her face. "You should change out of those rags. Remember your heritage and who you are representing." Without a good bye Azula left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hungry?" He laughed as the statement replayed in his mind. Azula didn't care if he was hungry or not. She didn't even give him a real apple; it was just wax, a piece used for decoration in rooms that no one occupied. If anything, his sister stopped in to spy on him. It was obvious she did not trust him yet. Not that he was sure if she ever trusted him to begin with. In the least Azula was right about one thing. It was about time he changed out of his clothes. Two days had gone by since his encounter with the Avatar in the crystal caverns. Since then, he fought not only the avatar, but his water bending companion. In addition to that, there was the betrayal of his uncle. He didn't care how Azula worded it, he still felt as if he had wronged the only person that truly cared about him.

"It doesn't matter any more. I'm finally going home," he didn't know when exactly that was, but it didn't matter. He'd finally be able to go back to living the life he was meant to live. Once home, he would learn of military strategy, politics, and how to become the next fire lord. Before he could do any of that he would first need to bathe. Staying in the same set of clothes for two days did nothing positive for one's smell. Pushing the covers from his still bruised body he grunted and gathered a clean set of clothes before journeying to the washroom. A hot bath should help him wash away any unease still felt.

* * *

Refilling her canteen of water the young girl sighed while her thoughts continued returning to that of two days prior. Why couldn't she stop thinking about what happened in the cave before Aang and Iroh came? Nothing happened, at least not really. So she had a small conversation with the man who she had considered her enemy. Correction, still considered her enemy. What he said to her was probably a lie to let her guard down so he would have the upper hand in future meetings.

"He was just trying to mess with my mind. Everything he said was probably a lie any ways." Saying the words aloud did nothing to better how she felt on the matter. There was still a nagging feeling in her gut that Zuko had been honest with her, that he felt comfortable enough around her to show his true self. In that short time they spent together in the cave, they began to create a bond. She was even willing to use her water bending to rid him of the scar that he felt marked him as an outsider. Then as thanks he fought along side his sister and attempted to take down the Avatar. If it wasn't for her own healing abilities Aang would have been long gone, along with the hope for the world.

"I can't believe him! How could anyone be so selfish?!" The more she thought of the matter the more upset she felt. "Is one's honor more important than the saving of the world from tyrants like the Fire Lord?!" Her initial thought of Zuko must have been correct, 'like father like son'.

"Excuse me, Miss Katara?" The speaker was polite, but unease could be heard in his voice. Turning around Katara came to face the rightful ruler of Ba Sing Se.

"Do you need something?"

"Well no, it's just that the others and I were wondering if you were alright. You have been gone for some time and well...upon seeing you I can not help but think that you are upset." Smiling, the king pointed to the water swirling dangerously in the stream looking ready to lash out.

"Sorry..." Katara's face reddened. She was embarrassed with letting her emotions get the best of her. Though she wasn't an aggressive person when she became upset it was made present whenever she was around water. Taking a few calming breaths the water stopped its furious swirling and resumed its natural flow.

"No need for apologizes. Why don't we return to camp? It's been hectic these past few days and it would be best if we stayed together. You never know when we may come under attack."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You start back without me, I'll follow soon." Katara gathered her things as the King left her side and headed back to camp. Glancing back at the stream Katara sighed heavily and the surface of the water froze over. The ice had a smooth cover resembling that of glass and shimmered slightly under the light of the sun. Wanting to see her reflection Katara examined her face in the make-shift mirror and smiled the best she could. "I hope things will be okay from here on..." Standing, Katara dusted herself off and started back to the others.

* * *

Steam poured from his mouth as he released a heavy sigh against the liquid of the bath. How long had he been soaking in the hot water? An hour? Maybe two? It didn't seem to matter how long he spent in the bath it did nothing for his nerves or conscience. In fact, being in the water made him feel worse. It brought him back to his dream. Also, it made him think of the water bending peasant.

"Ugh, I have to stop referring to her by that..." Sinking lower into the water he closed his eyes trying to think. "What was her name...?" He could recall every one of her features, even her voice rang clear in his mind but, he couldn't place her name.

"Jin?" No, no he knew that wasn't it. That was the name of the girl he went on a date with after some persuading from his uncle. The water benders name was longer, prettier too.

"This is idiotic." What need did he really have for knowing her name? All he needed was the Avatar, not his friends or companions and even now that he was going home the avatar was no longer a concern of his. Shaking his head he reached for a towel to wrap around him after vacating from the bath. Walking to the mirror he stopped and rested his arm against the cool glass for a few seconds before wiping away the fog that was collected on it. For the briefest moment he could have sworn he saw the water benders face looking back at him.

"I must be losing my mind." he grumbled while massaging his temples. He inhaled deeply trying to remain at ease. "I am going to get dressed and have something to eat. After that I won't be having any more strange dreams, odd thoughts, or seeing things that aren't there." Finishing his business in the bathroom he exited into his room only to see Azula sitting in the same chair from earlier that morning.

"You were in there a long time." She smirked. "What were you up to in there? Washing away pointless guilt?"

"Why are you here?" He didn't have time for her games; he was hungry and didn't feel like waiting much longer.

"I am here to share information with you and you return the favor by showing disrespect."

"Information regarding what exactly?" Crossing his arms Zuko leaned against the wall waiting for Azula to answer.

"The Avatar has been spotted outside of a town not too far from here and the Earth King is still with him."

"What does that matter? You already said I restored my own honor and that I would be welcomed back home." Azula had to of been lying. He saw her shoot down the Avatar with his own eyes. If the Avatar was seen it would only be his motionless body.

"It matters a lot. In the cave when I shot the Avatar with that bolt of lighting, that was not just some small attack. That hit should have been a fatal one. Either the avatar is more powerful than we thought or that water bending friend of his has some real powerful healing abilities."

"So, you're basically saying I'm not going home until I take care of the Avatar?" Zuko winced at the news. Finally when things were coming together they only end up unraveled.

"Correction. Not until we take care of the Avatar and that girl."

"What's our first move?"

"You will gather information on the Avatar and his friend and report back to me. I'll send agents out to you about once a week or so and you can tell them what you know."

"You're making me spy on them? Don't you think I'm suited for a more important task?"

"No, this is perfect for you." leaving her chair she approached her brother and made a sad face.

"Zuzu I can't just send any person to keep an eye on the Avatar. You're the only one capable of this particular task."

"Alright but, what if they spot me?"

"Then show the Avatar that you are not a force to be reckoned with." Azula's expression grew dark as she spoke the words. "Here's a map. It's marked to where the Avatar was last seen. Leave as soon as you can. Any supplies that you need you are welcomed to take from the arms room." Tossing the map on Zuko's bed Azula turned and headed to the door. Before exiting she left him with one last message. "Don't mess this up."


End file.
